In Sickness and In Health
by goirkens
Summary: After Austria and Hungary learn that they are going to be separated against their will,Austria decides to take a walk to blow some steam. But as the night drags on, and Austria doesn't return, Hungary fears for the worst and sets out to find him.


Hi Again!

This is my first attempt at an actual romance story, so please don't kill me if you don't like it. If you're _not_ an AustriaXHungary fan, well too bad! There are plenty of other fanfics to read.

* * *

**In Sickness and In Health**

Hungary frantically ran down the cobblestone pathway searching for her husband. It had been at least seven hours since he left the house to go for a walk, and she was nearing her third hour of searching for him. The sun had set about an hour ago, and a voice argued in her head about whether she should give up her search. Her legs were weary from all the running and were just about to give up on her. The only reason they kept moving was because she was determined to find Austria. A few images of what could've happened to him made their way into her mind, but she quickly forced them out along with the tears wanting to fall.

In the darkness of the night, the Hungarian saw a figure walking under a streetlight and quickly ran up to him.

"Hello? Sir?" The person was a plump constable with a Mario-styled mustache. He turned towards her as she pulled out a photo of her and Austria. "I'm looking for my husband, have you seen him?" The constable looked closely at the photo before returning it.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. You might want to try looking along the Eastern section for this hour of the night."

Hungary thanked the cop and continued searching.

It was now nearing her fourth hour of looking for Austria, and still no luck. The moon continued to rise in the night sky as the hour kept getting later and later. For some reason, scenes from earlier that day started to flash through her mind. Waking up that morning to the sound of Austria playing the piano, getting up and following the melodious tune to where her husband was playing, just being lost in the sound of his music, Prussia showing up and annoying them, Hungary chasing him off with her frying pan, Prussia limping home with Hungary yelling at him for bothering Austria, Hungary enjoying a nice breakfast with her husband when America randomly comes over. They were talking when America mentioned something that upset them both. It even caused Austria to stand up and almost cuss out the blonde, which he never did even if someone deserved it; that was how upsetting it was. The American just left then. Neither Austria nor Hungary knew what to say to that. They were both left speechless in the awkward silence of their house. It was about a half hour after that Austria decided that he was going to take a walk. Hungary just let him, thinking that it would be a good idea to give him some space and time to think during a time like this. However, he never showed up for dinner later, and that was why she was now looking for him.

The road to the eastern section looked pretty deserted except for a few people walking to and from bars and stores. The Hungarian sighed as she held the photo in her hands. She wanted to find her husband, but the odds were getting slimmer and slimmer. She felt the presence of someone behind her and quickly spun around, frying pan appearing out of nowhere and pulled back like a snake ready to strike. It was a gang of some sort dressed in leather that tried to sneak up on her.

The guy standing behind her, who was apparently the leader, put his hands up. "Take it easy, lady. We're only trying to help you. You're looking for someone, right?"

Hungary responded, but kept her guard up. "Yeah, my husband, why?"

The young man brushed his dark brown hair out of his face. He had blue eyes. "We saw someone pass through here earlier. What did he look like again? I'd remember better if I saw a picture or something." Cautiously, Hungary pulled out the photo and handed it to the man. He looked at the photograph along with some of his friends. "Oh yeah, I definitely saw him. He was just out takin' a walk today." Hungary's eyes lit up. The man kept talking. "He seemed distracted and walked into our territory, so we all taught him a lesson, isn't that right, boys?" The other thugs agreed as the Hungarian started to feel rage rise up within her. The brute just kept talking as he pulled out a lighter. "He was such a wimp, too. Who goes for a walk by themselves and doesn't even know how to fight? Especially if they dress _that_ fancy? Well, we left him crawling in the gutter, so you probably don't even need this anymore." He then turned on the lighter and slowly moved it closer to the photo.

Without warning, Hungary hit him upside the head and grabbed the photograph in one swift motion. The bully stumbled backward a few steps before regaining balance.

"You little –" before he could finish, Hungary hit him again in the stomach. _How dare they? These punks beat up my Austria and then try to burn our Honeymoon photo; I will not leave any of them standing! I will not! _Hungary kept hitting them over and over again even when they were begging for mercy. She had none to offer, not to thugs like these. A few minutes later, the massacre was over and all of the boys were groaning in pain on the ground.

Hungary walked over to the leader and pulled on his hair to get his face out of the concrete. "Where did you leave him?"

The boy winced in pain. "J-just a few blocks from here, in the alley by the docks. Th-There are some blood stains." With that, Hungary let go of his hair and kept looking.

She reached the alley a few minutes later. Austria was definitely here earlier because there were some blood stains like the boy said. A small trail led away from the alley and towards another road. Just like the cop said, it was heading east where all the bars were. That meant that Austria was still alive after he was beaten. But is he still alive? And where did he go? That was the question echoing in Hungary's mind as she quickly followed the blood trail. She got her answer a few minutes later when someone got pushed out of a bar; landing sprawled on the ground like an old rag doll some kid got tired of after playing with it rigorously in the mud. A few other men walked out. One of them picked up the man on the earth.

It was Austria.

About five other men started kicking and yelling vulgar language at him, beating him senseless and agitating his already serious wounds. Like a maniac, Hungary ran up to them and beat two drunken thugs to the ground before another man threw Austria into the river. On instinct, Hungary jumped in after him, ignoring the three brutes still standing. The water was murky and ice-cold, save for some of the streetlights shining through. That was enough to see her husband's silhouette in the water, and swam as hard and fast as she could, her eyes straining to not lose sight of him. Hungary grabbed her spouse's sleeve and pulled him up towards the surface of the water. No sooner did she surface with Austria did a bullet barely skim the water next to her and another just inches away from her neck. She turned around to find one of the thugs reloading his gun with two others shouting profanities and curses. The first man reloaded and Hungary dived again right as he fired. They were sitting ducks if they stayed there; they had to find somewhere to escape.

One of the men spoke. "Where'd they go?"

The man with the gun scanned the surface. "I don't know, but they're not gonna get far. No one messes with us and gets away with it. He won't even last an hour with those wounds anyway." They went back inside the bar as Hungary resurfaced under the cover of the docks several yards away. She needed to get Austria out of the water soon, but she didn't want to alert those guys. Slowly and carefully, she pulled her husband onto the wooden platform, doing her best not to disturb the injuries he already had. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Gently, she shook him.

"Austria-san? Austria-san! It's me, Elizaveta!" Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Elizaveta…" A warm wave of relief washed over Hungary and she started crying tears of happiness. Even though he was badly battered and bruised, she had found Austria and he was still alive. For a few precious moments, they held their gaze as they were allowed some happiness for the first time that evening.

"Holy bejebus!" Hungary turned around to find that the person who said that was the cop from earlier. He ran up to them as fast as his pudgy body could carry him. "I-I came over here to see if you were able to find your husband, but I didn't think he would be this badly off! I-I'll call over an ambulance!" The cop ran off of the dock and called for an ambulance on his radio. The couple couldn't help but chuckle at the scene and they both smiled despite the predicament they had just come out of. Even in the midst of everything, Hungary couldn't help but think to herself, _Austria-san is missing his glasses._

"Miss? Miss? Could you wake up, please?" Hungary blinked sleep out of her eyes and sat up. An ambulance had picked up her and Austria a few hours ago. The cop insisted that she'd change out of the wet clothes she was wearing, so Hungary was now wearing a yellow and green sundress and white sandals that one of the nurses handed her.

Elizaveta yawned and stretched as she glanced at the coffee table. On a tray someone had prepared a breakfast of pancakes and bacon with some orange juice and fruit. Right next to the tray was the photo of her and Austria on their honeymoon. She picked up the picture and looked at it for a long time. The Maldives Islands were very beautiful at that time of the year. It was also nice to see Austria-san wearing a Hawaiian-styled shirt for once. She was also wearing a lime green sundress with yellow flowers printed on it. As if the picture wasn't perfect enough, two dolphins had jumped in the background at the same time forming a heart. The picture had suffered some water damage, but nothing major. She looked up at the doctor who woke her. "How is he?"

"He's fine. He suffered a lot of broken bones and injuries, but he'll recover with a lot of rest. Eat your breakfast first and then I'll let you see him."

Hungary practically inhaled her breakfast before going to see Austria. Almost as if he knew that she was coming, Austria was already looking at the door with a smile on his face. Hungary's smile returned his as she approached his side.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Austria said.

Hungary held his hand in hers. "Don't be. We're together now."

Austria was definitely glad to have his wife by his side, but there was still one lingering thought in his mind. "I keep remembering what America said earlier, about how we won't be together for very long…"

"Roderick, please, don't mention that now. That's the last thing I want to think about after looking for you. So what if that idiot America tries to split us up? We won't let him! Not without a fight! Even if we did just get out of a world war I'd be willing to go through another _twenty_ of them if it meant staying with you."

Austria looked back into Hungary's eyes. He knew that she meant what she said, and he would be willing to do the same thing if not more. However, America had a nasty habit of getting involved in other countries' business for no apparent reason. Plus, he had a lot of other countries backing him on this, And not just any countries, but some of the bigger, more powerful ones. It didn't matter how much they opposed it, they both knew that the odds of them staying together were slim, if there were any odds at all. If they tried fighting back, they would lose much more than just each other. "I just don't want to lose you, Hungary. I love you."

Gently, Hungary leaned over and kissed him, and He returned it. They kissed for five long, breathtaking seconds before they heard someone behind them. They both turned toward the door where the doctor was crying and a nurse was standing next to him who looked like she was thinking _I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy_.

The doctor was finally able to speak up in the midst of his girly crying. "I-I've never seen such a perfect couple in-in my entire life." The guy kept crying as the nurse rolled her eyes and closed the door to let them have some privacy.

The couple laughed at this and forgot about everything America said for a few minutes. Just them being together in that very moment was enough to make them happy for a long time. Hungary then whispered in Austria's ear, "I love you too, Austria-san. My heart belongs to you and you alone. No one else can take me." They kissed sweetly again, knowing that they would still love each other no matter whom or what would try to break them up. If anyone wanted to tear apart this love, they would have to pry it out of their cold, dead hands first.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

In case you don't understand what's going on, this fanfic is about when Austria and Hungary learned that they have to be separated. However, Google doesn't really give a clear reason as to why they separated and no one I've asked really knows. The only answer that I got was from my older brother and he said that they were forced to separate after WW1 because America was being a jerk and forced them. I don't know _why _he would force them to separate, but that's all the information I have. If anyone can find a more accurate answer, I'd like to know (along with a link or the title of the actual source if possible).


End file.
